NEO HORIZON a NEGIMA FANFICTION
by Chizmad a.k.a. Caboose417
Summary: this is about eva becoming good,and has asuna negi chachamaru eva and introducing Robert ME he will be in alot of mine,this isnt my first negima fanfiction and i cant post MA rated... and this story was made for and english assignment, i got 100% A yay!


NEO HORIZON (A Negima Fan-Fiction) Part 1: Double Trouble.

This part of the story is about the 10 year old wizard named Negi Springfield, who has come from Wales England, and is assigned to be the teacher of class 2-A at Mahora Academy, an all girls Junior High School in Japan. Well, one day when he is out for a walk he notices one of his students passed out, but still breathing, on the ground, it's Makie. "Makie, are you alright?" said Negi. There is no answer. He notices that she has a bite mark on her neck. He hears a laugh in the distance, he charges after it. "So the son of 'The Thousand Master' has finally showed up, and as soon as I drink your blood I can be free of the curse that binds me to this academy" said the voice. Negi turns around, "EVANGELINE!!!" he shouted. Then out of nowhere Asuna drops in and delivers a flying kick to Eva's face. Surprised, Negi said "Asuna! Good thing you showed up… Evangeline, as your teacher I would advise that you stop this immediately!" The Android Chachamaru lands into the battle field. "You didn't think that I would put up a fight, would you?" Eva said sarcastically. "I'll take care of Chachamaru…*pulls out her Pactio card* ADEAT!" said Asuna, and a giant sword with the words "MINISTRA MAGI ASUNA" on it, appears in her hands. She runs off to fight Chachamaru. "It looks like it's just me and you" said Eva. Negi starts to cast a spell "INKIBIUM KONFESTOM VIES MAGIKA, UNDAKIM SPIRITUS IRIONIS!!!!" A Lightning bolt flashes out of his Wand and flies toward Eva. "DEFLEXIO!" She deflects the spell toward the sky; Eva casts "LIC LAC LALAC LILAC SPIRITUS!" a jet of Violet crystals jet towards Negi. He gets on his staff and flees to run, and pulls out his magic pistol and shoots the crystals. He chants another spell in Latin and summons 7 Wind Clones. She takes out his clones easily. "Now where did he run off to?" Negi appears behind the short, and beautiful, Evangeline "FLANS EX-ARMATIO!" he casts the spell and it disarms, and shreds her outfit, and as embarrassing as it is, she covers herself. Blushing, she says "That was just luck; I'll get you next time Negi Springfield". She does a back flip covered by her long blonde hair, lands and sits on Chachamaru's shoulder, and the Android and her master jet off. Negi, the 10 year old teacher, has won his first battle. Asuna, his probationary pactio partner, runs up to him. "What are we gonna do, so she won't try this again?" she said. Negi replies "Oh I have an idea".

NEO HORIZON, Part 2: The Result of Conflict.

Negi decides to go through with his idea, and he hires an assistant to help with his class, but that is just a cover! The assistant is supposed to help with Evangeline's behavior and conduct. AND WHO DID HE HIRE??? He hired a guy named Robert. Now he told Robert that Evangeline is a vampire cursed to stay at Mahora forever for her sins and crimes in the distant past, and that she has been alive since the 1st and 2nd holy crusades. But since she is a vampire she is stuck in her body forever, permanently studded as a short and somewhat underdeveloped girl. But Robert never was ready for one thing… For the day he met her, he was love struck, and it seemed she had a somewhat attraction to him. And during the next 30 days they became good friends, and did a lot of things together, walks, playing video games, and many other things that you could think of. Well, one day Robert and Evangeline are playing X-box 360 for a few hours in Evangeline's room. Evangeline asks him if he can spend the night so that they can play all night. He agrees, and they keep on playing. The next morning Negi knocks at the door of Eva's Cabin in the woods. Chachamaru answers the door. "Oh, professor what are you doing here?" she lets him in. "I was looking for Robert, is he here?" said the young professor, Chachamaru replies in her monotone voice "I believe he is in the masters bedroom, upstairs and to the right. He walks up stairs into the bedroom and is shocked to see Eva and Robert snuggling on the bed, sleeping. "What are you doing? He said. They wake up. "Hmm?" they both replied. "I didn't say that you could sleep with her" said Negi. Eva politely says "Well it's not like we did anything, we just shared a bed". Negi quickly whips off the sheets. "Oh, you guys are dressed, I guess you are telling the truth…" he said in embarrassment. He lets out a sigh of relief and leaves the cabin. "Wow" both of them said. Eva gives Robert a kiss on the cheek and says "THAT will be out little secret". Robert blushes and gives Eva a smile. "Well I have to go, see you!" he said. Eva waves good bye to Robert, and he leaves, and his stomach starts to growl.

LATER THAT DAY; Negi approaches Robert, "Well I see a major improvement in her behavior, and great timing too, you can return home and finish your studies!" said Negi. "… Wait, I have to leave?" Robert replied. "Well of course, your still in High School and this is a girl's only Junior High School… You belong back at home in Fraser, Michigan." he says happily. Robert walks away, and 3 days later on the last day he goes to say bye to his love Evangeline. "I'll miss you, Eva" he said. She replies "I'll miss you too." She wraps her arms around him and gives him a long kiss on the lips. Just as they finish Nagi Springfield, The "master" of a thousand spells appears. "Eva you lived in the light and I believe you have changed your ways" he said in an ominous tone. "I will remove the Infernis Schoolasticus spell I have on you" He generates a magic circle around her, filled with light and pulling the curse off of her. "You can now live on your life, as free as you make it" he said. "Thank you" she responded. He vanishes into thin air. "Well, do you want to go with me?" Robert asked. "I would love to" she replied. They both pack all of their things, and Satomi (the creator of Chachamaru) let them keep her Android, and they get on the shuttle bus, and buy 3 tickets Detroit, and take a plane trip flying to the bright, orange lighted, Neo Horizon. Flying to their life and their long future together, they smile and contemplate the possibilities that are in front of them; with love on their side they can do anything together, and on the plane; for them, time stood still, and they never wanted this feeling to fade. Loving each other forever and ever.


End file.
